Negotiating Cuddles
by Jaylie12
Summary: Some lazy afternoon napping. Klaine. Could be vaguely construed as a Promasaurus post-ep. Ficlet/drabble.


Title: Negotiating Cuddles  
Summary: Some lazy afternoon napping because 1.) I can't resist Grace's prompts on tumblr and 2.) it's my one-year anniversary posting Glee fic. I haven't had time to work on my longer fics in progress, so settled for a few short pieces. Could be vaguely construed as a Promasaurus post-ep.  
Rating: PG-13 / T  
Category: Glee, Klaine, Ficlet/Drabble  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing for a little bit.

...

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, tilting his head to eye the head of dark hair resting on the couch cushion. Blaine only pressed closer, his nose brushing against Kurt's jaw and his arms tightening around Kurt's torso. His warm breath tickled, sending flutters through Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine," Kurt huffed out, burying his smile in unruly curls.

"Hmm," Blaine replied. He tipped his head so his lips ghosted across Kurt's neck. "Sleeping," he murmured.

"I know." Kurt idly traced his fingers along Blaine's arm, eliciting a contented sigh from the other boy. "But I really have to pee."

"No," Blaine countered petulantly.

"No?"

"No." Blaine hooked his leg over Kurt's for emphasis.

"You're denying me bathroom privileges?" Kurt asked, amused.

"Uh huh," Blaine answered, his lips and breath still warm on Kurt's skin.

"You sound five," Kurt said a little breathlessly.

Blaine lifted his head, eyes blinking sleepily and lips turned up in a smirk. Kurt could not help smiling back. Blaine leaned in, their lips sliding together languidly. Blaine shifted from his position between Kurt and the couch back, scooting even closer to the other boy in order to deepen the kiss. Their tongues flicked across teeth and each other. Kurt slid his hand along Blaine's jaw and tugged on his sweater, pulling Blaine atop him fully. Kurt ended the kiss with a last brush of lips before he turned his head to press his cheek against Blaine's as they caught their breath.

"Six," Blaine said a moment later, and Kurt could feel his smile against his cheek. Kurt laughed and swatted Blaine's shoulder before soothing his hand over the soft fabric and slipping his fingers to Blaine's nape. "And you promised me a nap after keeping me out so late last night."

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I distinctly remember it was me dragging you away from the after party," Kurt argued, though there was no real heat behind his words. "And it was a promise of cuddles."

"And it was too late last night to follow through. So I amended it to cuddles and a nap." Blaine dipped down to trail kisses along Kurt's neck. Kurt's fingers tensed at the back of Blaine's neck.

"Really?" Kurt said lightly, his attention now on the way his skin below his ear tingled where Blaine was pressing a kiss.

"Yes," Blaine responded in a whisper. He pressed a last kiss to Kurt's neck before settling his head on Kurt's shoulder, his arm tightening around Kurt's torso again. "And I promised I wouldn't gel my hair today. I think I earned the amendment."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt said after catching his breath, though he did not argue the other boy's logic.

The two fell silent until Kurt slid his fingers through the curls behind Blaine's ear, causing another happy sigh. Blaine ghosted a kiss over Kurt's collarbone, settling even more against Kurt.

"I do have homework," Blaine said reluctantly moments later.

"It'll keep," Kurt said quietly. He slipped a jean-clad leg over one of Blaine's, tucking his foot against the arm of the couch.

Blaine's laugh was a quiet puff of air against Kurt's neck.

"What about the bathroom?" Blaine tangled their legs even more.

"Unlike you, I'm not five," Kurt teased. "I can hold it."

"Six," Blaine pouted playfully. "And that's kind of weird."

"Do you want to get up?" Kurt challenged.

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, pressing another kiss there and tightening his hold on Kurt even more. Kurt slid his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"No," Blaine said on a sigh. Kurt smiled.

"That's what I thought."

Kurt let his eyes slip shut, feeling Blaine's breathing slow. The warmth of their entwined bodies mingled and filled the air around them, lulling them into unconsciousness.

...


End file.
